Humans in Transylvania!
by katmar1994
Summary: Bridget, Poppy and Edgar are going to Transylvania as exchange students can they make friends and have fun with monster kids in such a spooky place? I don't own Vampirina or any of the characters.
1. Exchange Program!

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Vampirina_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _We were normal vampires in Transylvania_

 _Like the other monsters on every block_

 _Till we packed our things_

 _And we flapped our wings_

 _And we got a case of human race culture shock_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Whoa oh oh, Vampirina_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _I maybe blue with pointy teeth_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Whoa oh oh, Vampirina_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _But I'm not so different underneath_

[ **Oxana** ]

 _It's true that our taste maybe a little off beat_

[ **Boris** ]

 _But we're the battiest monsters you'll ever meet_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Whoa oh oh, Vampirina_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _A ghoulish girl in a human world_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Whoa oh oh, Vampirina_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _It may seem strange but it's true_

 _I'm just like you_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Whoa oh oh, Vampirina!_

 **Third Person pov:** It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania, at school the kids in Mr. Gore's class were all excited for the chance to be exchange students to exotic places.

"Alright class, please settle down!" Mr. Gore called out, the kids calmed down immediately. "I have the places each of you will be going to for the exchange program." Mr. Gore said.

He handed out the papers and each kids was excited but one wasn't so happy. "Transylvania?" Bridget asked timidly, she's heard spooky stories about that place.

"That's where Poppy and I are going too!" Edgar exclaimed happily, he and his twin sister couldn't wait to go and meet the host family that they'd be with.

"At least the three of us can see each other." Poppy added in, she was hoping that Bridget would be less scared if she knew that her best friends are there.

"Who's your host family?" Bridget asked them, the twins looked at the name of their assigned host family. "The Hauntley's." Edgar answered her.

"That's the name of my host family too." Bridget replied, she was pleased that her best friends would have the same host family as her in Transylvania.

Mr. Gore then started to tell the kids that they will also have to keep a diary to write what they've learned and their experiences with their host families.

Once school was over the kids left to head home. "I'm so excited for this! I might get to see some real monsters!" Edgar exclaimed happily to his sister.

"I doubt Transylvania has real monsters." Poppy told him, she never believed monsters were real since they were only stories Edgar thought otherwise.

"I really don't want to see any monsters." Bridget said with shudder, the trio made it to their houses and went inside to pack for the up coming trip.

The reason they were in the program was because Edna, Poppy and Edgar's mother was going on vacation with Bridget's parents and didn't want to leave them alone.

"Are you kids sure you have everything?" Edna asked her kids, the had gone over the check list that Edna had made for them so they wouldn't forget anything.

"We're sure Mom." Poppy and Edgar responded, they met up with Bridget and her parents at the airport then got their tickets and waited for the plane call.

"Do we really have to do this?" Bridget asked Poppy, she was nervous. "You know we can't stay home without our parents." Poppy replied to her gently.

Soon it was time to board the plane. "We promise to call when we can." Poppy told her Mom, the parents and kids said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Once on the plane, Poppy and Bridget started to read a book they had started to together while Edgar listened to music since he couldn't play his game.

"Poppy do you think our host family will be nice?" Bridget asked her, Poppy had heard from Mr. Gore that the Hauntley's were excited to host them.

"I'm sure they are since Mr. Gore told me that they're excited to meet us." Poppy replied softly, she and Bridget smiled at each other for comfort.

The three best friends couldn't wait to get to Transylvania and start what they hoped to be the best adventure ever while making new friends at the same time.

Edgar talked about what they'd hopefully see and what they could do while Poppy hopped the kids would be friendly as for Bridget, she fell asleep to beat jetlag.

"We should get some sleep too." Poppy told Edgar, he agreed and they pulled up a blanket that they had packed then tucked themselves and Bridget under it.

"Night sis." Edgar whispered to Poppy, he fell fast asleep as did his sister after she bid a 'goodnight' to him and Bridget, soon they were fast asleep in their seats.

 **First chapter done! I'm doing a sort reverse story for Vampirina and it's my first one so please be gentle and review but no flames!**


	2. The Hauntley's!

**Third Person pov:** In Transylvania it's always dark and gloomy which is perfect for monsters.

"I'm so excited that my family is hosting three humans!" Vee exclaimed happily, she was playing with her best ghoul friends.

"But won't the humans be scared?" Eddie asked her, he's a werewolf. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Libby replied, she's a ghost.

"I wonder what they're like." Molly said in wonder, she's a swamp monster, Vee and her friends couldn't wait to meet the humans.

"We'll soon find out since Mama, Papa and I going to pick them up soon." Vee told her friends, she was a little nervous but excited.

An hour later, Vee's friends went home since it was time to pick the kids up from the airport then take them back to the house.

At the airport, Boris was holding up a sign for Bridget, Poppy and Edgar which is what made the three kids notice the family.

Poppy nudged her brother and friend. "I found them." Poppy told them, Bridget and Edgar turned to the family of three.

"We'd better go then." Edgar said to the girls, after meeting their host family and getting their stuff, the group was off.

Edgar couldn't wait to explore the town while Vee was talking to Poppy and Bridget about what her home was like.

Once they made back to the Hauntley's house, Oxana took the three humans to the room they'd be sleeping in during they're stay.

"This town seems pretty cool." Edgar said as he unpacked, the kids decided to unpack since they had time before supper.

"The Hauntley's are really nice." Poppy added in, she was helping Bridget. "It's spooky here." Bridget replied timidly.

Edgar and Poppy couldn't deny that Transylvania was spooky and very gloomy so they silently agreed with her on that.

"I think I know just the thing to help us out." Poppy told her, she got out her cd player and put in a cd to listen to.

[Play An Itty Bitty Scare from Strawberry Shortcake]

[ **Poppy, Edgar and Bridget** ]

 _An itty-bitty scare,_

 _An itty-bitty scare_

 _That fright in the night when_

 _There's nothing really there_

 _There's fun in the sun but_

 _It never can compare_

 _To a spooky-ooky,_

 _Itty-bitty scare!_

 _Gather 'round the campfire,_

 _Look at the smoke_

 _I think that's a ghost,_

 _And this isn't a joke_

 _No, wait! It's a witch!_

 _It's a pumpkin!_

 _It's a head!_

 _It's time I ran back home_

 _And got in bed!_

 _An itty-bitty scare,_

 _An itty-bitty fright,_

 _The lump in your throat,_

 _At that bump in the night_

 _There's nothing to fear,_

 _Just stay near me and beware_

 _Of the eerie-weary,_

 _Spooky-ooky, Itty-bitty_

 _Scare!_

 _Maybe if you're lucky,_

 _A cute ghost or two_

 _Will sneak up behind you_

 _And suddenly go "boo!"_

 _Or a best in the woods_

 _Crawling closer_

 _Creep creep creep_

 _Creep creep creep creep_

 _Now I know I'll never get to sleep!_

 _The night is a place where_

 _We store all our fears_

 _But when friends are with friends_

 _There's no need for any tears_

 _'Cause the point of these stories_

 _Is to have ourselves a ball_

 _But when you clear away_

 _The smoke_

 _There's nothing there at all!_

 _An itty-bitty scare!_

 _An itty-bitty boo!_

 _When friends stick together,_

 _There's no night they_

 _Can't get through_

 _So let's whip up some fun_

 _And a few surprises, too_

 _With the creepy-leapy,_

 _Eerie-weary,_

 _Spooky-ooky,_

 _Freaky-eeky_

 _Itty-bitty scare!_

After the song was over, Bridget felt better. "Thanks Poppy! I needed that." Bridget said with a smile, Poppy hugged her and they resumed unpacking their stuff.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Vee and her parents had heard the kids singing. "I hope they won't be too scared." Vee said nervously, she was worried now.

"I'm sure they'll fine darling. If they do become scared we'll them." Oxana replied to Vee, she wanted the kids to feel at home with her family while they stay.

"Your mother is right my little spider, we'll help them get settled in before their first day of school tomorrow." Boris added in, he was a little worried as well.

"I bet the kids will be having fun and making friends in no time." Demi chimed in happily, he was happy to make new friends with the humans staying with them.

"I still think that hosting three humans is a bad idea." Gregoira grumbled, she was the only one opposed to the idea of hosting humans in a house of monsters.

Just then the Hauntely's heard a scream and became worried. "Was that lighting?!" Bridget asked in fear, they knew about her fear of thunderstorms.

"Edgar! Turn the camera's flash off!" Poppy said with a laugh, Vee wondered what was going on. "Whoops! Sorry Poppy, Bridget!" Edgar replied to them.

Laughter could be heard coming from upstairs. "The kids will be just fine!" Demi said cheerfully, he was sure this hosting thing would turn out fine.

 **New chapter is done! I don't know the names of Vee's friends from her picture so I just made up their names instead.**

 **I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. First day of School!

**Poppy pov:** Today is the first day of school and Edgar, Bridget and I are nervous for it.

"I hope our new classmates will be friendly." Bridget said to me, I hoped for that too since we needed to make friends not enemies.

"We'll be fine." Edgar replied to her, we knew that he was pretending to be confident. "Kids! Breakfast time!" Mrs. Hauntley called to us.

I noticed the food looked strange but it tasted good meaning it must've been a Transylvanian recipe that she made to welcome us.

"Excited for the first day of school?" Mr. Hauntley asked us, he saw that our expressions ranged from excitement to nervousness.

"You'll be just fine since I'll be with you all day and I can't wait to introduce you three to my friends." Vee said cheerfully, I smiled.

After eating Edgar, Bridget and I got our backpacks then followed Vee to her school which was modeled to look like a castle.

"Whoa! Awesome school!" Edgar exclaimed, he took a picture of it. "Thanks, now I'll show you to our first class." Vee responded.

When we got to the classroom I noticed that the class was labeled 'Mad Science' but I didn't know if that was a joke or not since it was strange.

"Vee! Are these the humans your hosting?" A boy's voice called out, the four of us turned and saw a werewolf, a ghost and swamp monster.

"AHHH!" Bridget screamed in fear, she grabbed Edgar and I then dragged us along as she ran. "Monsters are real!" Edgar and I shouted.

Vee and her friends were calling us to stop but we didn't until we ran into a closet. "What now?!" I whispered/asked to my brother.

"We need to stay hidden." Edgar whispered back, I didn't think that was a good idea. "We need to get out of here." Bridget whispered.

As we argued the door opened and we fell out of the closet. "I told you they'd be scared." The werewolf said with whimper.

"Eddie, they can't help it." The ghost told him, the swamp monster helped us up. "What's going on?" I asked in fear, Vee sighed.

She told us how monsters are real and that her family are vampires. "But we're nice." Molly told us, the others nodded in agreement.

"If you guys want to go back to Pennsylvania...I understand." Vee said sadly, I looked at Edgar and Bridget then we huddled together.

As we kept whispering to each other, we also looked at Vee and her friends then came to an answer. "We'd like to stay." I said with a smile.

"Really?" Libby asked me, Edgar, Bridget and I nodded 'yes' to her which made Vee and her friends cheer in happiness then we went to class.

We learned that mad science class was fun as were our other classes, we also met a witch named Phoebe whose parents are famous.

At lunch we met a two headed monster named Hornadette and Shriekia who we learned are sisters that are into different things.

"Today turned out to be fun after all." Bridget said happily, soon it was time to head back to Vee's house since school was over.

"Mama! Papa!" Vee called out, they greeted us as soon as we walked in. "How was school kids?" Mrs. Hauntley asked us, we smiled.

"It was amazing!" Edgar, Bridget and I told her, she and Mr. Hauntley smiled. "They also know about what we are." Vee told her parents.

They became worried but we assured them that we didn't want to go home until the exchange program was over in year so we have time.

"That's good because we want to learn about humans as well." Mr. Hauntley replied to us, Vee said that we should get our homework done.

Once the homework was done, Vee's friends came over to play so they introduced us to some Transylvanian games we could all play.

In turn we taught them some Pennsylvanian games and we all had a blast. "How come you guys changed your minds?" Eddie asked us.

Everyone stopped playing and looked at Edgar, Bridget and I. "Because we realized that you guys are nice." Edgar replied to Eddie.

"But that's not the only reason." I added in, I went to my cd player and popped my favorite cd into it and music started to play.

[Play Never be afraid to make friends from Strawberry Shortcake]

[ **Poppy, Bridget and Edgar** ]

 _You can't judge a book_

 _By it's cover,_

 _Or a story by the way it ends_

 _So be alert and aware_

 _Of the things that_

 _Spook and scare_

 _But never be afraid to_

 _Make friends_

 _You can't judge a house_

 _By it's colors_

 _Or the road by the way_

 _It bends_

 _'Cause that road may lead you_

 _To a house that's painted blue_

 _So never be afraid to_

 _Make friends_

 _Making friends takes_

 _Some work,_

 _And it's scary_

 _But it's worth it to give_

 _It a try_

 _Or else you might miss a friend_

 _Like Blueberry_

 _And that'd be a reason to cry!_

 _Oh, you can't be afraid_

 _They won't like you_

 _Or there's no way_

 _You're gonna blend_

 _'Cause the best work of art_

 _Comes directly from_

 _Your heart_

 _When you make a berry_

 _Brand new friend!_

 _So you don't want to jump_

 _To conclusions_

 _Just because someone's_

 _Different or new_

 _Ghosts and goblins are_

 _Only illusions_

 _But a friend is always true_

 _So don't judge a book_

 _By it's cover_

 _And your story will have_

 _A happy end_

 _When you work through_

 _Your fear_

 _The reward that may appear_

 _Is a berry berry dear new_

 _Friend!_

 _Now we've all got a brand_

 _New friend!_

At the end of the song, Vee and her friends were touched by the message we sent through the song. "That was sweet." Phoebe said with a smile, we smiled back.

"Thanks...so how 'bout to listen to some of your music?" Bridget suggested, Vee turned on her record player and played the 'Scream Girls' and we danced.

Edgar, Bridget and I are gonna have fun learning about our Transylvanian friends while they learn about us and humans in general, it's gonna be a fun year.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Thunderstorm!

**Bridget pov:** So the fist week of school was over and it went pretty well until the volcano incident happened.

"I still can't believe you did that." Poppy said to Edgar, he gave her a sheepish smile. "I apologized for it." Edgar replied to her.

In mad science class, our assignment was to make a volcano produce snow but Edgar accidently caused a blizzard instead.

"Bridget are you okay?" Vee asked me, I had been starting out the window. "I'm fine." I responded, Poppy knew better.

She and Edgar saw the sky getting darker and knew that a thunderstorm was coming so we decided to watch a movie.

Edgar thought it would be fun to watch Disney's Zombies to help me overcome my fear of that type of monster.

"I can't believe humans think that zombies eat brains." Vee said with a laugh, she loved the movie a lot better then I do.

Just then lighting flashed and thunder rocked the sky which also made the house shake then lose power, I screamed.

"Kids! Are you four alright?" Mrs. Hauntley asked us, I was too scared to answer her so I didn't say anything.

"The power is out all over town." Mr. Hauntley told us, more lighting flashed and thunder was heard once more.

"Make it stop!" I cried out in fear, I tried to cover my ears to block out the thunder but it was too loud and it scared me.

Mrs. Hauntley hugged me. "It's going to be alright, darling." Mrs. Hauntley said gently, I was still scared of the storm.

I saw Edgar and Poppy share a nod which meant they knew what to do. "We can help." Edgar told the Hauntley's.

We all moved down to the basement. "What're you going to do?" Demi asked Poppy, she smiled and played music of a lullaby that we know.

[Play Lullaby English version from Key the metal Idol]

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Night owl calls while the dove soars across the sliver moon_

 _All alone the rose petals close and kiss the night_

 _All across the darkened night sky sail fireflies_

 _Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousands eyes._

 _A dream, dream , no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Morning dew and the scent of a jasmine summer breeze._

 _Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head._

 _All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies_

 _All across the darkened night sky the thunder roars_

 _Wind come howling to a lone wolfs cry._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Loneliness and a silence that smothers everywhere!_

Once the song was over, the storm was done too. "That's what I call a haunting lullaby." Gregoria said with a shudder, I smiled since that's how I reacted too.

"Where'd you learn that lullaby from?" Vee asked us, I looked at Poppy and Edgar. "We learned it from a friend of ours when we were little." Poppy answered her.

That was true since a girl who used to live in the apartment building as we did taught that song before she moved away, it was so we didn't forget about her.

Before anyone could say anything, the power came back on. "We should finish the movie." Edgar told us, so we went back to watching it with Vee's parents joining us.

After the movie, Vee, Poppy, Edgar and I finished our homework so we'd have time to play with our friends after they gave us a tour of the town tomorrow.

Mrs. Hauntley told us that we had to be back early though since she's throwing a dinner party so we'll get to meet the rest Vee's family and their friends.

We've been told about their family and friends so we know what to expect in advance especially with Vee's Nanpire, who loves to make an entrance.

"I think we'd better write in our diary's." Poppy told Edgar and I, we went back to our room and wrote about what our first week of school was like.

When that was done, the three of us played a read some books that we brought with us until it was time for supper which was yummy as always.

Chef Remy is good when it comes to making human food since he bought cook books to help make food for us to eat because we can't eat monster food.

"Will you be okay tomorrow?" Edgar asked me, I knew he was talking about the dinner party. "I think so." I replied to him, I wasn't sure about tomorrow.

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Poppy said with a soft smile, she was right since we'll be together and that makes me feel safe for the next day.

After talking a bit more about the dinner party, the three of us decided that it was time to turn in for morning, we had to adjust our sleeping schedule.

"I'm still not use to sleeping during the day." I said with a giggle, Poppy shook her head while Edgar smirked, we followed Vee's advice though.

That means that we cover up the windows making the room dark enough so it looked like it was night time and we finally fell asleep for the day.

 **New chapter done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own the songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Kidnapped!

**Third Person pov:** Tonight is Mrs. Hauntlye's dinner party so the kids don't have a lot of time for a tour.

"Here's where we get our favorite ice cream from." Molly said happily, the ice cream looks normal so they got some.

 _"Doesn't she mean ice scream?"_ Edgar thought with a smirk, Poppy nudged his arm. "Don't even make a pun." Poppy whispered.

"Too late." Edgar whispered back, she gave him an _'are-you-serious'_ look while he held back a laugh which made her shake her head.

"I still can't believe how big everything here is." Bridget commented, Eddie told them that was because of the bigger monsters.

"So, Vee, whose coming to your dinner party?" Libby asked her, Vee said that her family was coming but didn't say who else.

"Mama said that you guys can come and King Peppy is too." Vee replied to her, that name made Edgar stop in my tracks.

"Did you say King Peppy?" Poppy asked in shock, she and Bridget stopped like Edgar did. "Yeah, why?" Vee asked her with curiosity.

"He's part of the new Egyptian exhibit at the museum back home." Bridget answered, this surprised Vee and her friends when she said that.

The kids started asking each other questions on what they knew about King Peppy to make sure the information was right or not.

After playing 20 questions, the tour got back on track but all through out the tour Edgar kept seeing a teenage ghost following us.

"Whose the ghost following us?" Edgar whispered to Libby, she looked behind him. "Poltergeist Pat. He doesn't like humans." Libby whispered back.

Edgar started to wonder why he was following us then. "We should go." Libby whispered to Vee, she saw Poltergeist Pat and nodded.

They all ran back to Vee's house and went upstairs while Vee went to warn her parents that Poltergeist Pat had been following them.

"Why doesn't Pat like humans?" Poppy asked Molly, she explained that Pat thinks monsters are better then humans since they're normal.

"I bet he's the one who keeps putting notes in backpacks." Bridget said out loud, she has to be right. "What notes?" Eddie asked us.

The kids each showed them a note that said 'Go back to human town!' or 'Leave Transylvania or else!' "That's mean." Vee replied sadly.

"It's not like we can do anything about it." Edgar responded her, their friends weren't happy about their friends being threatened by Poltergeist Pat.

Just then we heard the doorbell. "It's time for the dinner party." Phoebe told them, they decided to talk about this later with Vee's parents.

Poppy, Bridget and Edgar followed their friends down the stairs and met their families but the three of them stuck together for comfort since they needed it.

While the dinner party was fun, Edgar kept getting this feeling that he, Poppy and Bridget were being watched by someone and didn't like this feeling.

"Do you get the feeling like your being watched?" Edgar whispered to them, Bridget and Poppy nodded 'yes' to him. "Me too." Edgar whispered back.

"Do you think it's Poltergeist Pat?" Bridget asked in fear, They looked around for him. "It must be him." Poppy replied nervously, this is bad.

They agreed that they should tell Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley but the power went out and Bridget screamed along with the twins since they were scared.

"Who screamed?" Demi asked in worry, the lights came back on. "Is everyone alright?" Aunt Olga asked, everyone replied to her but three didn't.

"Um...where are Poppy, Bridget and Edgar?" Hornadette asked everyone, they noticed that the humans kids were gone. "Hiding maybe?" Vee guessed.

Everyone decided to search the house for the human kids since they might've gotten lost while looking for a hiding place but they couldn't find them.

"They're not here!" Shriekia said in a worrisome voice, the adults managed to calm all the kids down and decided to look for clues to find the humans.

"Where could they have gone?" Boris asked Oxana, she didn't have the answer. "Poltergeist Pat!" The kids shouted together, the adults were confused.

Vee and her friends then explained that he had been following them around town and kept putting threatening notes in the humans backpacks.

"If he did kidnap them, then where would he put them?" King Peppy asked in worry, everyone thought about where Pat would've hidden the kids.

"What about the castle dungeon?" Nanpire asked Boris, everyone knew that was best hiding place. "We'd better get to that castle!" Oxana replied.

Vee knew that Poltergeist Pat was performing a concert after the Scream Girls at the castle so they needed to hurry and rescue their friends quickly.

"How do we search with Pat hanging around?" Libby asked as she watched him, the Scream Girls saw Vee and went to talk to her but heard what happened.

"We can distract Pat while you search for your friends." Franken Stacy told them, so while Pat was distracted Vee and the other started the search.

"How are going to find them?" Eddie asked with whimper, he was worried for his human friends just as everyone else was too, they had to be fast.

[Play Across the Sea from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Though I'm far away,_

 _Across the sea,_

 _This moon keeps haunting me..._

 _As I spread my wings,_

 _And soar above,_

 _It's you, you're guiding me..._

 _And the morning sun,_

 _Still shines on me,_

 _And the passing tide,_

 _In paradise,_

 _As we stand beneath this full moon..._

"That was Poppy's voice!" Vee exclaimed happily, everyone followed Poppy's voice to the dungeon and found the kids in a cell. "Guys!" Molly called out to them.

"You came!" Bridget said with relief, she had been worried. "We'll get you out." Grandpop told the kids, they tried to pick the lock but it wouldn't budge.

"Pat's got the key!" Edgar told them, not good. "Then we need to get that key!" Gregoria stated firmly, it wasn't going to be easy but they made plan.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. Rescued!

**Vee pov:** My friends and I left the dungeon to go find Poltergeist Pat back stage and get the key.

"How are we going to find Pat?" Demi asked me, none of us could see him. "We'll have to join the crowed." I told him.

All of us went into the crowed and looked for Pat. "I see him!" Phoebe called out, we surrounded Pat. "Hand over the key!" King Peppy ordered.

Pat saw that there was no way out. "I don't see why you want to help those humans!" Pat exclaimed angrily, he'd never understand.

"They're our friends." Eddie said with a protective growl, Pat was about to hand over the key when he threw a smoke bomb down.

When the smoke cleared we saw that Pat vanished. "He's gone! Now what do we do?" Libby asked me, I started to pace around.

"What's going here?" Ghastly Gale asked us, we explained that we found our friends but Pat got away with the key again.

"We'll help you look for him." Creepy Caroline responded with a smile, we all split into groups and started searching for Pat.

"After we save your friends, I think we'd better give Pat a scare." Franken Stacy told me, I agreed with her wholeheartedly.

We came across a hallway and saw Pat so I sent a message to my friends then they appeared which made me smile.

Pat hasn't seen us so that means we can surprise him. "NOW!" Papa shouted, Pat jumped in shock and tried to get away.

Luckily Nanpire was faster and used a freeze spell on Pat. "I'll take that key." Mama said with a smirk, she gave it to me.

I then flew back to the dungeon and unlocked the door. "You guys did it!" Poppy cheered, we went back to everyone.

"You shouldn't help humans! They are beneath us monsters." Pat shouted in anger, Mama checked to for any injuries.

"You're in big trouble." Grandpop told Pat, he used a spell to send Pat into maze which was filled with spooky surprises.

"We can help scare him." Edgar told me, he, Poppy and Bridget found some instruments to play a fangtastic song.

[Play Who's that? From Sofia the First]

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Tonight we're really going to jump and shout_

 _'Cause this is what Halloween's all about._

 _What kind of party are you most into?_

 _What kind of fable's always after you?_

 _Don't turn around, 'cause it might be true._

 _Who's that creeping up behind you?_

 _Who's that calling to remind you?_

 _Who's that?_

 _No need to remind you!_

 _Who's that?_

 _Who's that?_

 _Who's that?_

After the song was over, we all saw that the crowed came and saw everything that just happened. "What happened here?" Phoebe's Dad asked us, we explained.

"So that's why you were chasing Poltergeist Pat." Dragos said in shock, he then turned to Pat and told him that he's no longer allowed to play in the castle.

Pat was so upset that he took off so the Scream Girls got on stage and played Pat's set for him. "This is so cool!" Bridget cheered out, I was still upset about today.

Later on, everyone left since the dinner party was over and Poppy, Edgar and Bridget went upstairs to get some sleep. "Vee, what's wrong?" Demi asked me.

"I think Edgar, Bridget and Poppy should go back to Pennsylvania." I replied sadly, everyone was shocked. "Whatever for darling?" Mama asked me, I sighed.

"What if something like this happens again?" I asked her and Papa, they shared a glance. "We'll make certain that it doesn't." Papa told me, I was worried.

"If they want to go home then we'll ask them what they want to do." Mama told me, I want my friends to stay but not if they're going to get hurt by someone.

"I bet the kids will wnt to go home." Gregoria grumbled, Demi nudged her. "I bet they'll want to stay." Demi told me, I looked Wolfie who wanted to stand guard.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." I said sadly, I went upstairs to my room but I stopped to check on my friends and saw them fast asleep already.

I can't blame them for wanting to go home if they choose to do so but I will miss them if they decide to leave Transylvania forever instead of staying.

When I got back to my room, I started to think of the fun memories we've made since Poppy, Edgar and Bridget first got here and smiled sadly.

"I hope that we'll remain friends forever even if they leave." I muttered sadly, I changed into pajamas, climbed into and fell fast asleep but it wasn't easy.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	7. Going Home?

**Edgar pov:** It's the day after Poppy, Bridget and I had been kidnapped by Poltergeist Pat but we're fine.

"That was one crazy night." Bridget said, as we walked downstairs. "I still can't believe that Pat was scared of pink teddy bears." I replied.

"It makes sense that monsters would be scared of cute things." Poppy commented, once we reached the kitchen we saw Vee.

"Are you okay Vee?" Poppy asked her, Vee looked at us and sighed. "We need to talk." Vee said sadly, we all sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, Vee sighed again. "I think you three should go back to Pennsylvania." Vee told us with a sob.

"WHAT?!" We asked her is shock, she told us that she didn't want us to be kidnapped by another monster like Pat had.

"We're not going back." Poppy replied firmly, none of us wanted to leave Transylvania just because we'd been kidnapped.

"You have to go! It's for your own safety!" Vee shouted in sadness, her parents came into the room to see what was happening.

Bridget and Poppy started tearing up. "We aren't going just because of one kidnapping!" Bridget shouted back, I was at a loss.

Vee, Poppy and Bridget started arguing about what we should do while Mrs. Hauntley tried to break up the fight but to no avail.

"If that's how you truly feel, then fine!" Poppy cried out, she stormed out as Bridget took my hand and we followed her to our room.

"Now what?" I asked softly, Poppy paced around. "We call our parents and let them know we're coming home." Bridget told me.

So it was decided, we we're going home and as we packed I turned on some music which I knew Poppy would sing to since she needed it.

[Play Goodbye my Friends from Winx Club]

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say goodbye_

 _We don't know, where_

 _Life will take us_

 _The road is dark, but I won't be alone_

 _I'll find my way_

 _Through this big world_

 _You'll be with me and I won't let you go_

 _You changed my world,_

 _You changed my life_

 _You made my dreams come true_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say goodbye_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye!_

Once the song was over, all of our stuff has been packed. "Let's call our parents." I told the girls, we called them and told them we wanted to come home early.

They agreed to meet us at the airport once we got back to Pennsylvania so we took our bags downstairs. "You're really leaving?" Demi asked sadly, we sighed.

"It's what Vee wants." Poppy said bitterly, I shook my head and silently pleaded that Vee would change her mind before it was too late to come back.

"I guess we'll have to say goodbye to everyone before we go." Bridget said sadly, our friends came just before we took off and pleaded for us to stay.

But Poppy and Bridget minds were made up as was Vee's so Mr. Hauntley drove us to the airport and we waited for our flight to be called so we could go.

"I really wish we could stay." I muttered sadly, but I knew that the girls could be stubborn when they wanted to be so we just waited for our flight.

 **New chapter done! Will Vee change her mind and stop her friends from leaving? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. Change of Heart!

**Third Person pov:** After Poppy, Edgar and Bridget left for the airport, Vee's friends went home.

"It's for the best." Vee said sadly, she went back to her room and looked at her pictures. "I will miss them." Vee muttered sadly.

Vee was so happy about the exchange program but after the stunt with Pat, she felt like failed to protect her human friends.

Which is why she decided it was better if they went back to Pennsylvania. "But was it the right choice?" Vee asked Wolfie.

He whimpered sadly at the loss of the humans. "Vee, I think you should stop the humans from leaving." Demi told her.

"Demi's right. You were excited to make friends with humans and now you're gonna throw that friendship away?" Gregoria asked her.

Vee thought back to when she first met her new friends and remembered all the fun times they had together with her friends.

She then looked back at the times they all learned something new about their cultures and how similar they are in a lot of ways.

"I shouldn't throw our friendship away but what if it's too late?" Vee asked nervously, Demi flew up to her side and hugged her.

"We can still make it to the airport but we have to hurry!" Demi replied happily, the trio got Boris and Oxana then left.

As the Hauntley's flew through the air, Vee thought about the good and fond memories of Poppy, Bridget and Edgar.

[Play Wings from Winx Club]

[ **Vee** ]

 _Turned around, upside down_

 _Two suns in the east_

 _Nothin' is like it was before_

 _Flying's like runnin' with sky beneath your feet_

 _When I went to ride the wind (ride the wind!)_

 _It slipped away so fast_

 _I tumbled hard, went into a fall_

 _Now I need to know why I've got wings at all_

 _I need to know why I've got wings-at all_

 _Oooh!_

By the time the family made it to the airport, the flight heading to Pennsylvania had taken off. "It's too late!" Boris cried out, Vee started to cry so Oxana hugged her.

"I didn't even tell them 'I'm sorry' for pushing them away! I was just trying to protect them but now I want them to stay!" Vee said with sob, she was upset.

"Then it's a good thing we never left!" Poppy's voice rang out, Vee and her family turned around to see the three humans. "You stayed!" Demi cheered out.

"We were going to leave but it just didn't feel right." Poppy started. "So we called our parents and told them that we wanted to stay." Edgar finished, they smiled.

"After that we heard what you had to say and now we understand why you wanted us to leave." Bridget added in, Vee smiled and hugged her friends gently.

Once the hug fest was over, the group went back to Vee's house and called their friends over for a celebration since the humans came back to stay with them.

"This calls for a song!" Phoebe said with a smile, the kids gathered around since they chose to do the 'Broomstick Dance' for the adults at the party.

[Play the Broomstick Dance from Sofia the First]

[ **All Kids** ]

 _Now is the time in the cauldronation_

 _When we dance around in celebration_

 _A little witchy groove_

 _Full of eerie spooky moves_

 _Come swirl with us and twirl with us_

 _Join this magic dance sensation_

 _It's the broomstick dance_

 _Full of spells and chants_

 _If all goes without a hitch_

 _Soon we'll have a midnight witch_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _Dance!_

 _(Music)_

 _Now we skip to the left and slide to the right_

 _As the day slips away into the night_

 _Let's dance around her stick_

 _Do a spell with a little kick_

 _To give this broom some extra zoom_

 _So we can fly at the speed of light_

 _It's the broomstick dance_

 _Full of spells and chants_

 _If all goes without a hitch_

 _Soon we'll have a midnight witch_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance_

 _The broomstick dance!_

All of the adults cheered for the kids as they gathered into a group hug." Best day ever!" The kids shouted in happiness, everyone was happy to have the humans back.

The party lasted until midnight since Poppy, Edgar and Bridget needed to get some sleep after everything that's happened it was for the best they go to bed for the night.

"I'm so happy my friends forgave me and decided to stay." Vee whispered happily, she was in the living room. "As are we." Oxana replied with a smile, she was happy.

Since having three more kids around the house, Boris and Oxana treated Poppy, Bridget and Edgar like they were own kids and they loved all four kids equally.

Vee loved having her friends around and treating them like siblings since she didn't have any brothers or sisters so this was a nice change for her family all around.

 **New chapter done! I don't either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	9. One Year Later!

**Bridget pvo:** It's been one full year since Poppy, Edgar and I had been to Transylvania.

"I miss our friends." Poppy said with a sigh, the exchange program had ended so we're home. "We all do." Edgar replied to her.

"We'll see them again." I told them, we walked into Mr. Gore's class. "Okay kids, time to share what've learned." Mr. Gore said happily.

Each of us told the class what it was like to live in other countries but the twins and I left out the fact that our hosts were monsters.

After class the other kids asked us what we had seen in Transylvania then they compared it to our home Pennsylvania for fun.

"We can still message our friends." I told the kids, they liked the idea of staying in touch with their host families so they'd do it too.

Once school was over Edgar, Poppy and I went to their house to play when we noticed a hearse type care next to the apartment.

"Why does that car look familiar?" Edgar asked us, we then realized where we'd seen the car before so we ran to the house next door.

Poppy rang the doorbell and we heard a scream. "Hello!" A familiar voice said happily, we smiled knowing who was moving in.

"VEE!" Edgar, Poppy and I shouted in happiness, we hugged our best friend before going inside her new house to catch up.

"Hello kids!" Mr. Hauntley greeted, we hugged him and Mrs. Hauntley who in turn gave us vampire kisses which made us laugh.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Poppy said happily, all of us were having fun talking about what's been happing lately.

Soon Vee turned on some music since she wanted to sing a song that made us happy to be back together once more.

[Play My Friend, Mon Amie from Strawberry Shortcake]

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _Try on zis dress_

 _Try on zis hat_

 _I'd never thought you'd look different dressed in zat_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Like when two friends_

 _Aren't friends at first_

 _They turn around and soon they found the view's reversed_

 _My friend_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _Mon amie_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Many thanks_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _Merci_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Thanks for taking time to let our friendship start_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _My friend_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Mon amie_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _Zanks too, from me_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Merci aussi_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _You opened up my door and zen my 'eart_

 _[ **Poppy** ]_

 _Two different worlds_

 _Two different styles_

 _[ **Vee** ]_

 _But stitched togezzer, zey can weave a million smiles_

 _[ **Poppy and Vee** ]_

 _And when we try_

 _To understand_

 _The road seems smoother 'cause we're walking hand in hand_

[ **Vee** ]

 _My friend_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Mon amie_

[ **Vee** ]

 _Many zanks_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Merci_

[ **Vee** ]

 _You know friends can come in every shape and size_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _My friend_

[ **Vee** ]

 _Mon amie_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _Thanks once more_

[ **Vee** ]

 _Merci encore_

[ **Poppy and Vee** ]

 _We'll see more with our hearts than with our eyes_

 _My friend, mom amie_

 _Many thanks, merci_

[ **Vee** ]

 _Au revoir_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _See you soon_

[ **Vee** ]

 _A bientot_

 _Je vous amie_

[ **Poppy** ]

 _I like you_

 _Vous amie aussi_

[ **Vee** ]

 _I like you too_

[ **Poppy and Vee** ]

 _Merci beaucoup_

 _You will always be my friend!_

Once the song was over, we all hugged once more then started to play as Vee told us about why she moved to Pennsylvania so her parents could open a 'Scare B and B' for monsters.

"We'll help you adjust to living in Pennsylvania like you did for us in Transylvania." I said with a smile, Vee was so happy to have us and her parents by her side to guide her.

 **Final chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, thanks for reading everyone. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
